Chemical React
by Xui
Summary: KyonxKoizumi... Lemon lo que pasa un día de verano en la brigada SOS


_KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí Xui con un fic lemonoso y pornoso XDDDD en realidad lo he escrito por puro amor al lemon así que no os espereis una trama flipante XDDD_

_ahora debería decir que la serie no es mía y los personajes tampoco y no son homosexuales (k es una palabra horrible x cierto) y blablabla PERO NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!!! SÍ QUE SON GAYS D8 SI LO SOOOOOOOOON TTOTT _

_¿verdad? XDDD_

_pues ala, a disfrutar XDD_

* * *

Hacía calor, hacía más calor que en un maldito horno crematorio. El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas sin sentir piedad por los pobres que, dentro, rogaban por unas míseras cortinas. Cosa que debido a la tacañería del instituto no era más que un sueño imposible.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y todo el mundo se había ido ya a casa, menos él. A las cinco de la tarde un viernes en verano debería estar tirado en el sofá de su casa viendo la televisión con el aire acondicionado o en la piscina con los amigos y no en la estúpida sala del estúpido club, torrándose la espalda y mirando la puta página web para ver si había visitas como le había "pedido" (ordenado) Haruhi. Como para decirle que no, digamos que es muy persuasiva.

Kyon suspiró mientras se echaba el pelo para atrás y se abanicaba con un cuaderno. El calor era realmente insoportable. No sabía si era mejor abrir la ventana o cerrarla. Se abrió los tres primeros botones de la camisa y se subió las mangas hasta los codos. No podía mas, era insoportable. Para colmo el ordenador era del año catapúm chimpún e iba tan lento que estaba empezando a desesperarle.

Decidió ir a por un refresco de la máquina del pasillo mientras se encendía y al volver con un bendito 7up en la mano se encontró con una persona no muy agradable sentada en la mesa con su sonrisilla de siempre.

No es que Koizumi le cayera mal, solo le ponía nervioso. Siempre sonriendo y siempre con su mirada clavada en él. Esta le estudiaba con lentitud la primera vez que se encontraban en el día, y le recorría la espalda cuando se despedían. La notaba en los recreos cuando estaba fuera jugando a algún deporte y en el club cuando miraba por la ventana aburrido. La notaba a todas horas y le ponía nervioso ¿qué encontraba Koizumi que fuera tan interesante en él?

Y debido a esa mirada, Kyon no podía evitar fijar la suya en el castaño, quería descubrir si alguna vez dejaba de lado esa estúpida sonrisa falsa, pero siempre acababa desviándola molesto cuando se encontraba con los ojos de Koizumi, que le hacían sonrojarse. Se sentía continuamente observado. Era desesperante.

- ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirándole de reojo y dirigiéndose a la mesa del ordenador.

- Suzumiya-san me ha pedido que venga antes, decía que seguramente te estarías aburriendo tú solo – sonrió, como siempre.

- Ammm, que considerada – no pudo evitar mascullar estas palabras con ironía mientras se sentaba malhumoradamente. No podía evitarlo, el calor le ponía de mala leche.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, Kyon notaba la mirada dorada de Koizumi clavada en él y no podía concentrarse. Estaba sonrojado, seguramente por el calor, y sentir esos ojos siguiendo todos sus movimientos no ayudaba para nada, le daba más calor aún.

Kyon le miró de reojo por encima de la pantalla del ordenador y se encontró con el castaño desabotonándose la camisa. Poco a poco se la fue quitando, lentamente, como si quisiera que Kyon disfrutara de las vistas. Este tragó saliva mientras, fascinado, veía una gota de sudor resbalando por el pecho de Itsuki, deslizándose por sus abdominales y perdiéndose debajo de la cinturilla de los boxers negros que sobresalían un poco del pantalón.

El calor aumentó, Kyon apretaba el ratón con fuerza mientras la boca se le secaba, las mejillas le enrojecían furiosamente y cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar. Quiso preguntarle que qué hacía, que porqué se desnudaba, pero su garganta no funcionaba y la sangre de su cerebro había bajado de golpe.

- Qué calor hace ¿no? – las palabras del chico con poderes le sacaron de su ensoñación y volvió a la realidad dolorosamente, los pantalones le apretaban. Se levantó con brusquedad y rezando para que el esper no se diera cuenta de su semierección prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta farfullando algo que sonó como "tengo que ir al baño" pero no contaba con que la mano de Koizumi le agarrara del brazo y le obligara a girarse - ¿te ocurre algo? No tienes buena cara, ¿tienes fiebre? - ¡y se lo decía sonriendo el muy bastardo! Estaba seguro de que sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, como para no saberlo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se soltó bruscamente con el ceño fruncido.

- Déjame en paz idiota – maldito calor, malditas hormonas, maldito Koizumi sin camiseta… se giró para tratar de salir de ese horno pero de nuevo el otro chico le sujetó, con tanta fuerza que al girar perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra su pecho. El castaño era algo más alto que él así que tuvo que alzar los ojos para gritarle algo molesto, pero los labios del otro chico no le dieron tiempo.

Koizumi le besó con fuerza, demandante. Sujetaba con una mano su muñeca y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. Kyon se removió incómodo y del color de un tomate, trató de soltarse, pero Itsuki le atrajo más a él moviendo los labios sobre los suyos y lamiéndole el inferior. El castaño oscuro se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza, rindiéndose y devolviendo el beso tímidamente. Ante esto Koizumi medio sonrió y trató de profundizar aún mas pero Kyon se separó bruscamente jadeando sonoramente, con las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas y la mirada llena de confusión. Se giró rápidamente para huir pero vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que le hizo quedarse quieto.

Koizumi había dejado de sonreír y ahora tenía la mirada escondida bajo el flequillo mientras miraba al suelo, y Kyon no pudo soportar verle así. Tomó una decisión y se giró para encararle con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho y las manos temblando violentamente. Se aferró a sus hombros y le atrajo hacia él bruscamente besándole con fuerza.

Itsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pasión con la que el chico le besaba, los volvió a cerrar para sentir todo y se aferró al cuello de la camisa de Kyon pegándole más a él y obligándole a abrir los labios para encontrarse con su lengua que lamió y succionó haciendo jadear al chico.

Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa metiendo una mano para tocarle el pecho. Se separó de sus labios para comenzar a besarle el cuello y sonrió al escuchar el quedo gemido que se escapó e los labios de Kyon al apretar su pezón derecho y morder la zona donde el cuello se une con el hombro.

Kyon comenzaba a excitarse más y más, movió sus manos acariciando la espalda desnuda de Koizumi bajando hasta rozar la zona encima de los pantalones. Se sonrojó sorprendido al notar la mano de Koizumi frotando su erección por encima del pantalón y se mordió el labio jadeando. Enredó las manos en el pelo de Itsuki y le atrajo hacia él para besarle con avidez.

- Ahh, n-no deberíamos…no deberíamos hacer esto ahhqui – le susurró al separarse de sus labios, Koizumi sonrió malditamente y le lamió los labios, abriéndole los pantalones metiendo la mano tomando el sexo del chico.

- si quieres paro… - le empujó hacia la puerta apoyándola en esta mientras volvía a lamer su cuello. Tenía un sabor adictivo.

- ni… ni se te ocurra – dijo entrecortadamente por los gemidos echando la cabeza a un lado para darle más accesibilidad. Bajó las manos de entre el cabello del castaño, deslizándolas por su pecho hasta llegar al cierre de los pantalones que abrió tembloroso. Tomó el sexo de Koizumi y comenzó a masturbarle rápidamente. Este apretó los dientes siseando por el placer sorpresivo y movió su mano más rápidamente aún. Sonrió de lado.

- en-entonces no pararé – jadeó excitado mirándole a los ojos y pasándole la lengua por los labios. Tomó la mano de Kyon que estaba en su sexo y la apartó suavemente juntándose más a él haciéndole sujetar los dos miembros y frotarlos a la vez – ahh, …. Hazlo así. – Kyon gimió al notar el sexo del castaño junto al suyo y movió la mano con rapidez. Se apoyó en el hombro de Koizumi excitado y moviendo un poco las caderas para aumentar el roce.

Koizumi por su parte sonrió de nuevo al verle en ese estado y saber que había sido él causante. Le pegó más a su cuerpo y metió sus manos por los pantalones para rozarle las nalgas, apretarlas y acercarle todavía más. Las separó con una mano y comenzó a frotar el dedo contra la pequeña entrada haciendo jadear a Kyon que dio un pequeño respingo cuando le metió la punta.

- ¿eres virgen? – Kyon trató de ahogar un gemido contra el cuello de Koizumi. Ese dedo era algo molesto.

- Pu-pues claro… ahh… Haruhi no me deja m-mucho tiempo para…. Ahhhh…. Vida social – se rió suavemente y alzó los ojos buscando con sus labios la boca del otro chico que le besó apasionadamente mientras metía el dedo más profundamente – ahhh – apretó los ojos sintiendo algo de dolor pero sin dejar de frotar ambos sexos con la mano y de lamer la lengua de Koizumi.

- perdona, ¿duele? – la voz de Itsuki sonaba terriblemente excitada. Kyon se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Se supone que luego dejaba de doler, ¿no?, sino la gente no lo haría.

- n-no pasa nada – alzó las manos para cogerle la cara y besarle profundamente al tiempo que el otro introducía otro dedo más en él. No dejaba de ser incómodo. Al separarse Koizumi le miró con los ojos nublados por el deseo.

- date la vuelta – le dijo sacando sus dedos de él. Kyon se asustó un poco, aunque nunca lo admitiría, claro, y se giró despacio apoyando las manos en la puerta.

Koizumi le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, le separó las nalgas y su sexo pulsó al ver la entrada del castaño. Acercó los dedos a la boca de Kyon para que los lamiera, sujetando su lengua y jugueteando con ella

Kyon los lamió excitado, succionándolos y empapándolos con su saliva con los ojos cerrados. Itsuki los sacó de su boca jadeando.

- joder Kyon…. – murmuró imaginando como sería poner ahí otra parte de su cuerpo. Volvió a bajar la mano por su espalda e introdujo un dedo de nuevo en su ano, esta vez más profundo estremeciéndose ante su calor y su estrechez. Tragó saliva sin evitar pensar en como sería penetrarlo. Lo movió suavemente escuchando los jadeos de un excitado Kyon que empezaba a olvidar el dolor.

- a-ahh – Kyon se mordió el labio inferior notando como ahora dos dedos entraban más profundamente, seguía doliendo un poco, pero el placer comenzaba a ser mayor, se movió un poco contra ellos tratando de sentirlos más, más hondo.

Koizumi le besó la nuca y bajó la mirada para ver mejor como sus dedos entraban y salían de él. Se arrodilló a su espalda sacándolos y abriendo sus nalgas soplando suavemente para ver como se contraía.

- Aaahhhh ¿qu-qué haces? – el chico rió suavemente y no le contestó comenzando a lamer esa zona probando su sabor. – n-no!!! Aaahhh…. N-no uses la aaahhh… la lengua ahí. – casi gritó sintiendo un corrientazo de placer recorrerle entero y muriéndose de vergüenza. La lengua de Koizumi comenzó a penetrarle rápidamente causándole un gemido bastante agudo y más protestas entrecortadas por los jadeos, aunque a pesar de ellas movía las caderas buscando más contacto.

- no te escucho, Kyon, yo le hago caso a tu cuerpo – rió el otro – y tu cuerpo me pide esto – le metió los dos dedos más profundamente siguiendo con las lamidas bajando una mano hasta su propio sexo que rogaba por algo de atención, ver a Kyon tan excitado y escuchar sus gemidos bastarían para dejarle empalmado una semana.

- nnnnnnnnnnggg…. Idiota,… aaah, me harás correrme – buscó mas contacto apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta y tocándose ansiosamente. Koizumi le introdujo un dedo más, ahora tenía tres dentro que curvó hacia arriba – A-AAHH JODER! – Kyon se mordió la mano tratando de acallar los gritos. Koizumi había tocado una parte en su interior que casi le hacía correrse de verdad. El castaño se mordió el labio cada vez mas caliente al escucharle gritar así. Sacó los dedos y, metiéndose entre las piernas de Kyon, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta le tomó de las caderas y se introdujo su miembro en la boca, moviéndolo de dentro a fuera como si le estuviera penetrando.

Le volvió a penetrar con los dedos concentrándose en su tacto y su sabor, lamiendole entero, el glande y luego volviendo a tragárselo. Kyon ya no podía acallar sus gemidos, eso era demasiado, se estremecía entero tratando de no correrse aún y moviendo las caderas tratando de adentrarse más en esa boca a la vez que trataba de que los dedos entraran más profundos.

Miró hacia abajo con los ojos llorosos y la cara sonrojada para encontrarse con los ojos de Koizumi.

- me-me correré ahhhhh,…. Koizumi… - el chico solo aumentó el ritmo de las lamidas casi viniéndose al escucharle decir su nombre con esa voz.

Pero no todo es perfecto en esta vida y un escalofriante grito les hizo detenerse asustados.

- – exacto, era la inconfundible voz de Haruhi que llamaba a su amigo (esclavo) y se oía como se acercaba por el pasillo.

- mierda – Kyon sintió como si se fuese a morir en ese mismo instante de lo excitado que estaba y las ganas que tenía de correrse. Miró a Koizumi a punto de llorar de desesperación. Este sacó sus dedos de él suspirando y deseando matar a cierta castaña.

Se abotonó el pantalón y la camisa y abrazó a Kyon besándole suavemente. El chico se subió los pantalones y se dejó la camisa por fuera para ocultar su excitación, corriendo a sentarse en el ordenador para que la mesa también ayudara. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse y maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Koizumi se puso de espaldas a la puerta, abriendo la ventana para que el olor a sexo se fuera y recompuso su sonrisa a duras penas, estaba demasiado excitado y dolía.

Haruhi entró en el cuarto como siempre, llena de energía llevando de la mano a una Asahina sonrojada y a una Yuki indiferente que miró a los ojos de Kyon como si supiera lo que había pasado.

- KYOOONNNN!!!!!!!! ¿hay alguna visita? ¿y por qué estás tan rojo? – Kyon se sonrojó aún más, cabreado con el mundo y la miró malhumorado.

- ninguna visita, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó de malas maneras.

- el deber de la Brigada SOS es de velar por la diversión del mundo, y yo soy su jefa, y pensaba que estaríais aburridos sin nosotras.

- no precisamente – masculló Kyon aún tratando de soportar su erección que comenzaba a doler y mirando de reojo a Koizumi fijándose en que no estaba mucho mejor que él. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Kyon desvió la mirada sonrojado a más no poder.

Koizumi, sonriendo se giró levemente para mirar a Haruhi que le metía mano a Mikuru y hablaba sobre algo extraño. Levantando a Kyon le cogió de la mano y le llevó hacia la puerta.

- Suzumiya-san, Kyon me comentaba antes que no se encontraba muy bien, le acompañaré al baño. – dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras Kyon bajaba más la mirada al notar los ojos de las tres chicas clavados el él. Haruhi asintió.

- La verdad es que no tienes muy buena cara, y estás más malhumorado que de costumbre. – "NO TE JODE!" tuvo ganas de gritar Kyon, de quién sería la culpa – vale, pero volved pronto y nos vamos a tomar algo. ¡¡Invita Yuki!! Que ha llegado tarde

Kyon se sorprendió mirando a la extraterrestre, eso sí que no era normal, esta le devolvió la mirada seria.

- pensé que hay gente que necesita tiempo a solas – dijo seria y volviendo a su libro. Ante eso los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos y sonrojados a más no poder.

Finalmente Koizumi arrastró a Kyon fuera del aula y tiró de él para besarle profundamente una vez en el pasillo.

- vamos al baño. –murmuró junto a sus labios.

- va-vale – Kyon se dejó guiar hasta allí corriendo y una vez dentro le cogió del cuello de la camisa metiéndole la lengua entre los labios y pegándose lo más que podía a Koizumi que le sujetó de la nuca para atraerlo más hacia él.

Las manos de Kyon corrieron hacia el pantalón de Koizumi para desabrocharlo metiendo la mano en sus calzoncillos y tocando su sexo caliente con ansias. Koizumi por su parte le desabrochó también la camisa y los pantalones, cogiéndole de las nalgas para frotarse más contra él, jadeando dentro del beso. Le metió dos dedos moviéndolos en su interior y empujándole hacia los lavabos.

Kyon gimió al notarlo moviéndose más contra él y tratando de profundizar más en el beso, ahora con las manos enterradas en el cabello castaño. Se dejó guiar jadeando y estremeciéndose cuando Koizumi le dio la vuelta para quedar frente al espejo y de espaldas a él.

Este le besó la nuca y le metió tres dedos frotándose contra sus nalgas, excitado de ver la cara de placer del otro en el espejo. Kyon por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados y se apoyaba en el lavabo gimiendo descontroladamente y moviendo las caderas contra él para aumentar el ritmo de la penetración. Koizumi le estaba llevando al límite y eso le ponía aún más.

- mmmnng… aaahhh… oye… ¿puedo metértela? – jadeó Koizumi contra su oído y frotándose ahora contra el ano dilatado y húmedo por la saliva de Kyon. Este sintió como su sexo saltaba y babeaba pre-semen, ya estaba a punto de correrse.

- yo…. Mmm…. No-no se… ahhh…. – Koizumi sonrió y le acarició el cabello girándole la cara para besarle suavemente.

- Entonces… ahh…. Es un no….. ahhhh… de todas form-mas…mmm…. No qu-quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un baño – dijo riéndose y metiéndole otra vez tres dedos. Kyon gimió al notarlo y sonrió al escuchar esto.

- ahhh… gra-cias por comprender… aaahhh…. Pero eso significa que habrá una próxima vez.

-cla-claro que la habrá. – susurró el otro en su oído y lamiéndole la oreja. Con la otra mano le comenzó a masturbar.

- aa-aaah, mmme alegro….. aaaah aahhhh…. Mmm…. Me voy a co-correr…. Ahhh – Kyon comenzó a moverse contra él, rozando sus nalgas contra el sexo de Koizumi y sintiendo los dedos más hondo. Este sintió que ya no aguantaría más.

- y-yo también – jadeó frotándose a su vez más rápido.

- es-espera….ahhh – se separó un poco y se echó hacia delante apoyando el pecho en los lavabos para dejarle una mejor panorámica de su entrada sujetándose las nalgas, separándolas y mirándole excitado. – qui-quiero que te corras dentro…. Mmm solo mete la punta.

Koizumi sintió que ya podía morir feliz, y empalmado, claro, al ver como se le ofrecía así. Jadeó entre dientes tratando de no correrse y acercó su miembro a la entrada del chico y metiendo el glande sintiéndose morir de lo apretado que estaba.

Kyon jadeó corriéndose sobre la encimera del baño y gimiendo el nombre de Koizumi que se corrió segundos después derramándose en su interior jadeando abrazándolo por detrás.

Así se quedaron unos minutos, jadeantes y sonrojados pero satisfechos.

- Kyon yo….

- OYE!!! ¿ESTAIS BIEN? – de nuevo la chica más oportuna del planeta gritó detrás de la puerta aporreándola - ¡¡¡nos vamos ya!!!!

Los dos chicos suspiraron separándose y sonriéndose, Kyon algo cohibido y Koizumi feliz de la vida.

- YA VAMOS!! – gritó el castaño y luego dirigiéndose hacia Kyon le susurró – deberías limpiarte, estás todo manchado.

- ¿y de quién crees tú que es la culpa? – murmuró molesto y sonrojado. El otro simplemente rió metiéndose en uno de los servicios y sacando papel. Se agachó y comenzó a lamerle el semen del torso mientras le limpiaba las piernas con el papel – aaahh para… - Koizumi sonrió.

- cierto, así te volverás a excitar. – Kyon le pegó un puñetazo flojo, muy avergonzado.

- cállate idiota… - Koizumi rió feliz y le vistió cuidadosamente arreglándole el pelo y besándole suavemente.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO? – se escuchó a la chica gritar de nuevo aporreando la puerta. También se escuchó a Yuki murmurar algo – ¡¡NO JODAS!!! ¡¡¡ PUES DEJAD ESO PARA UN HOTEL, COÑO!!! ¡¡¡QUE TENGO HAMBRE!!! – los dos se miraron sonrojados y sorprendidos, luego Itsuki se rió entre dientes y Kyon desvió la mirada, molesto por ser tan predecible.

Salieron un ratito después, después de lavarse la cara y se encontraron con Haruhi sonriente, Yuki leyendo y Mikuru que les tendió sus carteras sin atreverse a mirarlos de lo sonrojada que estaba.

- vamos plastas… ¡¡¡a comer!!! – las tres chicas se adelantaron un poco por delante como siempre quedándose los dos detrás en silencio.

Koizumi miró el perfil de Kyon atentamente y, despacio, le agarró la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- oye, a lo mejor es un poco tarde para preguntártelo, pero… ¿quieres salir conmigo? – Kyon le miró de soslayo algo sonrojado y sonriendo de medio lado.

- si es un poco tarde, idiota – le apretó la mano – pues claro que quiero – Koizumi se paró, le miró a los ojos y se inclinó para besarle.

- me alegro…

- sí que eres idiota.


End file.
